Shingeki no kyojin the NES classic
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin get into trouble outside the wall and find themselves lost in a different world.
1. Lost outside the wall

**Well hello there everyone, it is I Riku Ashwood and I am not dead! Yes yes I know I've been gone along time but tbh I just lost interest in writing for a long time. I don't know if I'll get back to my Soul Eater series but I may get back to it one day. For now I am here to write a Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) fanfic I got after listening to 8-bit versions of the theme songs. I kept imagining Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in NES 8 bit style sprites and it became this story. Note that it doesn't follow the story line and will simply take place using the characters and the world of SnK. Ok, I won't bore you with a long chapter intro but there will be links to music that you can play during segments of the reading. Hope you enjoy**

**-Riku**

**EDIT: OK so links don't work worth a damn no matter how you format them. So just look up Shingeki no kyojin 8 bit on soundcloud and listen to the one by Dadstunts for the first theme and Shingeki no kyojin op 2 8 bit for the second theme by the same user.**

* * *

"Mikasa! Be careful!" Eren yelled as his adoptive sister dashed through trees trying to avoid a very dangerous 10 meter Aberrant Titan. He, Mikasa and their friend Armin were asked to join along with the Scouting Legion while they ventured outside the walls but became separated from the squad when a group of aberrant titans appeared. Without knowing where the rest of the Legion was or if they were coming at all they tried to lead it away into a forest to kill it. When the aberrant started going against what they thought it would do they were all forced to flee together.

"Eren, I understand! Come on this way!" Mikasa replied and swung left through more trees. Eren and Armin followed fast but the aberrant was still on them.

"Damn, this thing won't give up and we're running low on Gas and blades having to cut through some branches." Armin Said as the rushed into a more open area and began to run on the ground. The trio began to hear the aberrant catch up and they diverted into nearby trees again.

"Eren, you need to transform and kill this thing or else we'll just run out of gas and blades." Mikasa said as Eren caught up to her.

"I tried earlier but my body is still strained from when I used it before, remember!?" Eren Yelled back. Mikasa remembered how there were more titans but Eren had taken most of them down in his titan form before being forced to revert and escape as a human.

"This isn't good!" screamed Armin "I don't think I have much gas left!"

"Me neither, we need to get out of this situation fast!" Eren replied and changed direction again. The three of them kept dashing into field after field until they were able to find a safe area to hide in.

"What are we gonna do you guys." Armin said. "I don't have nearly enough gas to make it out of the tree and my blades are all worn out from the branches."

"I know, I know, we're in a tough spot. Eren, do you have flares on you? we could try to signal where we are to the rest of the squad." Mikasa thought up and looked over to Eren while he searched through his pocket and belt.

"Oh no." Eren got a grave look on his face, "I can't find the signal gun or any of the flares...this is bad." Armin began to rock silently back and forth while Mikasa huddled closer to Eren. They stayed in those trees for the entire day, luckily no Titans ever found them but by now the rest of their squad had probably returned to the walls. What would they do now stuck outside. The Scouting legion and Captain Levi wouldn't try to risk a search and rescue, they'd lose a lot of men, but if they didn't, they'd lose one of the only shots of beating the Titans. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin strung together a small rest area out of branches while the night fell and decided to rest among the leaves until morning, in which they would try to find their way back to the walls.

In the morning, Eren got up first and watched as the sun rose up. Mikasa and Armin were up only a little while after and were able to catch the last of the sun rise before the sky began to shift back to blue.

"You know, I could die out here, we all could., but seeing the sun rise in the outside world is something that I wouldn't mind dying for..." Eren said aloud. Mikasa and Armin stayed quiet and just kept their heads down. All of them were truly afraid, they knew that staying outside would mean their death eventually, so they had to try to make it back to the wall soon.

"Eren, Armin, I don't think we should venture far from here. We should try to rest for the entire day, eat when we can, and then try to make our way to the wall during nightfall." Mikasa softly commented while peeking through the trees to catch a glimpse of the world around them to see if Titans were around.

"In that book that I showed you guys, about the outside world, I saw something about Humans going out and Hunting animals for food." Armin remembered "We could try that for food right?"

"Yeah, and we could get enough to last us until nightfall again." Eren said confidently. Mikasa couldn't think of them really getting a lot while Titans roamed around but she put her faith in Eren and nodded her head in agreement. For the rest of the morning they collected wood for a fire, made fishing rods out of strings and wood like Armin thought they looked like, forged spears out of bigger branches with the blades they had left and survived. A few deer would wander by and Eren would chuck his crude spears at them and actually hit a few of them. Bringing them back he remembered how their town's butcher had cut the meat the Scouting legion would bring back and then heated the deer meat over fires. As night fell they finished packing a few things and made their way out of the trees to the ground and trekked back to the wall. after a while they decided to go through more trees to avoid a few 4 meter titans that were still roaming around.

"Guys, we might make it out of here. and we even have extra food to bring back!" Armin said hopefully

"Yeah" Eren and Mikasa replied. Suddenly a loud screech was heard and a 10 meter Aberrant appeared out of nowhere cutting them off.

"What!" Mikasa screamed and fell from her branch.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled being thrown from his branch as well

"Armin!" Eren was quickly thrown off of his branch as well and they all hurdled back to the ground. Before they smashed into the earth however, Eren swore he saw three holes open into the ground before he and the others passed out from the fall.

* * *

**Well that completes chapter one of the story guys. Make sure to leave your most honest reviews and comments, any critique is also encouraged so that I could make this story better for all of you! Bye for now**

**-Riku**


	2. PRESS START

**Hello once again my fellow Trainees, Garrison troops, Military Police, and Scouting Legion troops. We are now on the second step of our massive journey. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and seeing your favorites, follows, and reviews makes me very happy as well.**

**Where we left off as a recap: Eren, Mikasa, and Armin went out with the Scouting Legion to venture outside the walls. Soon though they get separated from the rest of the squad and are forced to flee from an aberrant group they can't fight. As they finally got away from the most dangerous aberrant night was falling, they were nearly out of gas and blades, and were tired. Setting up in a secluded wooded segment, Eren and his friends fall asleep with one eye open. In the early morning Eren and the others trek back to the wall but are ambushed by titans and are sent Earthbound to the ground but "something" happens to the ground before they hit it and they pass out.**

**That's where we left off and now we continue in the second chapter. ENJOY!**  
**-Riku**

* * *

_*2*Shingeki no Kyojin (__進撃の巨人__)_  
_-PRESS START-_

_START_

*2*"AAAAAAHHHHH" a textbox appeared above a black screen while a broken, destroyed town faded into view. 3 pixelated figures fell from the top of a screen and a small poof of smoke floated out from beneath them. getting up Eren, Mikasa and Armin all began to look around nervously.

_ARMIN - _"Eren, what's going on?" Armin's text box appeared over layed on screen causing everyone to jump.

_EREN - _"What is this, why is text appearing over my body?" Mikasa's sprite turned over to Eren and a question mark appeared over her head.

_MIKASA - _"Guys, where are we, what's with the look of this place, why is it all blocky and why are we viewing it outside our bodies?" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin looked around and noticed just how broken thecity around them was. Explosion sounds were heard in th distance and Armin looked up in horror as a Titan appeared from behind a building. Even thought it was all blocky like the rest of them a Titan was a titan and it was terrifying. Seing as how they were still out of gas and blade none of them could hope to fight the tian and didn't even know how to in this weird place so they had no choice to run. When they ran however something on the left side of the screen forced them to stop.

_EREN -_ "What is this. why can't we run any farther." Eren's text box appeared and a low bump noise sounded as he pounded the left side of the screen. The titan began to walk closer and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa backed against the wall as the titan advanced closer. Mikasa grabbed Eren's hand and joined her other hand wit Armin's as they closed their eyes ready to accept their end.

_? - _"Get out of the way." a text box popped up over the screen and a sprite flew in from the right of the screen. As the titan reached for Armin first the sprite came down and slashed the nape of it's neck. the screen flashed white as the blade made impact and the titan flashed out of the screen. Armin fell back to the ground and Eren and Mikasa went to check on him.

_EREN - _"Who are you?" Mikasa and Armin joined Eren and walked up to the person that saved them from death. He had black crew cut hair, dark live skin, and a uniform much like Eren's and the others only Eren could make out the insignia of the Town Garrison. His blades were still dripping with blood of the titan he killed.

_? - _"Name's Ben, Ben Herell. I'm part of the local Town Garrison." The sprite said. "What are you guys doing out here." Ben looked down to notice that Eren was wearing a Scouting legion uniform. "You're part of the Scouting Legion? What are you doing in the middle of town you guys were assigned to the rear guard

_ARMIN - _"Wait. What are you talking about, where are we?" Ben seemed to look with disbelief at the three in front of him.

_BEN - _"You guys hit your head or something, you're in the Trost District, we're being attacked by Titans, and you're supposed to be guarding the gate in case the titans break through that far." Armin, Eren, and Mikasa had question marks appear over their heads.

_MIKASA - _"Listen, Ben. Even if we knew what was going on and how we got here, we don't have gas or blades so we'd be dead in seconds." Ben looked back and forth behind Mikasa and grabbed something off his belt. Eren and the others noticed it was a Flare gun and as he brought it over his head, he fired a green flare into the sky. Another flare appeared in the distance matching Ben's.

_BEN - _"See that flare, that's the rear guard and a close friend of mine. Follow the smoke and you'll find him. You can gas up and re blade there." Ben then jumped up onto a building and ran off the right side of the screen. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all shared a nod and ran off the left side of the screen. The screen faded black and fded into a new city scene soon after. There were Titans in front of them and a flsh of words saying "GET READY" and "FIGHT" appeared. Other sprites appeared and jumped onto rooftops and in front of Eren and his friends. the sprites danced around the screen and attacked the Titans much like Ben did and each titan fell just like the first one they saw. After the dust settled the surviving sprites landed on the ground in front of Mikasa, Armin, and Eren.

_? - _"Are you guys the ones that came from that signal flare?" a female sprite said. Eren nodded and Armin walked up to them

_ARMIN - _Yeah, Ben told us to come to you to resupply, I'm geussing you're the rear guard comprised of scouting legion troops?

_? - _"Yeah, I'm Matthew Wolf, over there is Arnold, Melissa, and Michelle." The sprite walked over to a rock on the ground and sat down. He had dark blonde hair with deep blue eyes, wore the regular attire for the Scouting legion including cloak and all. He wore a low glare that semed off putting to anyone, even to his companions.

_MICHELLE - _"If you guys are from the Scouting Legion then what were you doing on the frontline with the Garrison?" Armin finished fueling his gas and replacing his blades while Eren and Mikasa went next.

_ARMIN - _"It sounds crazy so you may not believe us be we aren't from here." Armin's textbox disappeared and was replaced by question marks over every sprite besides Eren and Mikasa

_MATTHEW - _"what do you mean "not from here"?" Mathew's sprite walked over to Armin "You where the scouting legion insignia so that means you're with us right?"

_EREN - _"No he meant like this world, or at least this verion of this world, is different from ours. We come from a version of this world that's not so blocky of pixel like and it isn't 2D." Matthew and the others got an exclamation point over their head along with question marks. A nearby eplosion sounded off and a red signal flare shot high into the sky.

_ARNOLD - _"That looks like a signal flare from Ben's team in the west!"

_EREN - _"Oh no, that's not good we need to go!"

_MIKASA - _"Come on guys!" Mikasa's sprite zipped off the screen using the maneuver gear and Eren and Armin followed. Matthew and His team decided to follow as well nd ran off the screen

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Well that marks the second chapter of the story and the introduction to the world of 2D 8-bit sidescrolling beat-em-up NES games (or at least how I portray them). I'd appreciate it if you left your reviews and critique for the story or if you have any ideas on how later stages might be helped. I really hope you're enjoying the story and will love to see more. Now come the thank you to my good friend Matt that allowed me to use an OC he created for the 2D Scouting legion group. And thank you to the readers interested in the story. I checked the traffic guide and we're worldwide known! So thank you, even if you don't know much english you've seen my story and you liked it so hopefully I continue to please. bye for now**

**-Riku**


	3. Stage 2, 3, and the beginnings of a plan

**AAAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Last chapter Eren, Mikasa, and Armin awaken in a weird 2D pixelated city destroyed by titans and ravaged with fire. No sooner than they wake up do they find themselves cornered by a Titan. Trying to run causes them to hit the wall of the left screen and corner them before a strange figure appears and kills the titan. The Man reveals himself to be a Town garrison troop by the name of Ben Herell. Ben then launches a green flare and, in response, another flare appears farther back in the city. Ben tells Eren and the others to follow the flare to the rear guard where they can re fuel and replace their blades, then jumps off screen while Eren and the others go the opposite direction. Meeting up with the Rear guard and other scouting legion members led by a man named Matthew Wolf, Armin explains how He, Mikasa, and Eren were somehow transported to this 8-bit world and they need to get back to their world. While this happens a red flare flies into the sky where Ben had been and Mikasa, Eren, and Armin rush off with Matthew's squad to help.**

**Now we return to the 3rd chapter, keep leaving reviews and feedback and I promise to pump out chapters regularly.**

* * *

*1*_STAGE 2_

_GET READY_

_FIGHT_

Armin, Mikasa, and Eren arrived into what the world called stage 2 and noticed 3 dead soldiers on the ground in front of them. Ben flew into the screen from the right side with two Titans on his tail.

_BEN – _"Hey guys. Glad you made it back so easily, my team's dead, you want to help me out here?" Ben flashed over to Eren's side and crouched down and Mikasa ran upwards closer to the building. Mikasa jumped onto the wall and then jumped again to the roof where she was eye level with one of the Titans. Eren jumped up to her and they both ran forward to take on the Titan with Eren running in front of it as a distraction while Mikasa zipped behind it to attack it's neck.

_MIKASA - _ "I don't see the neck Eren, are you ok down there?" Mikasa's Text box flashed up and Eren's went up in front of hers

_EREN – _"I'm fine, keep attacking." Eren jumped out of the way of the Titan's arm and slashed its leg to try to cripple it. It worked and the Titan fell down onto the ground nearly hitting Armin and Ben. Mikasa slashed the nape of its neck finally and the Titan flashed off the screen. The Other titan then appeared from the left of the screen and grabbed Ben and put him into its mouth. Ben struggled while Armin shot up to the roof behind the Titan and tried to attack it and free Ben. Ben let off gas from his maneuver gear and the Titan opened it's mouth to cough giving Ben enough time to Shoot the maneuver gear and reel out of the titan and then Armin slashed its neck and brought it down.

*1*_ARMIN - _"Ben, are you alright?" Armin's text box was replaced with coughing sound effects from Ben's and he kneeled on the roof of a building near the edge of the screen.

_BEN – _"Yeah. I'm fine, are you guys good?" Nods across Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's sprites were shown and Matthew then walked in from the right side of the screen.

_MATTHEW – _"You guys did pretty good out here. My team and I were discussing it, and we believe what you told us. If you guys really are from another world we want to help you get back." Arnold, Michelle, and Melissa nodded in agreement before bringing their blades into a fighting stance.

_? – _**SCREEEEEEEE**

_ARNOLD - _"More titans coming, we need to move." Arnold and the others rushed off screen leaving Matthew, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Ben on the screen. All of them picked themselves sup and kept running.

_BEN – _"Whatever you guys had in mind, it will have to wait. We need to still take back Trost." Ben's textbox faded out along with the screen before fading back into a similar city level with more titans.

_*1*STAGE 3_

_GET READY_

_FIGHT_

_MATTHEW – _"Watch out guys looks like a 7 meter aberrant. Arnold, distract it and Michelle you try to hit it's neck, we'll deal with the other Titans." Arnold and Michelle replied with salutes and charged off screen with the Aberrant behind them. Matthew, Mikasa, and Ben ran up to the first two titans while Eren, Armin, and Melissa went to take care of the other two on the other side of the screen. Mikasa flew with grace around a titan and hooked into it's leg making it trip and fall and Matthew ran on it's back before it got up and slashed apart the nape of it's neck.

_BEN – _"LITTLE HELP GUYS?" Both of them looked up to see Ben being grabbed by a Titan but Matthew jumped high enough to meet the titan's eyes and jabbed them, effectively blinding the Titan and forcing it to drop Ben. Mikasa swung around and slashed the nape of the neck and the Titan flashed off screen. On the other side of the screen Eren was dodging the Titans with Armin while Melissa jumped to a nearby building to get behind them. In one fell swoop She took both Titans down and the screen proudly flashed "_DOUBLE KILL COMBO BONUS x2_" above her head. It was then finally that Eren noticed the floating stats above his sprite showing health, gas, blades, etc. and slightly stumbled which almost caused him to trip.

*1*_MATTHEW/MELISSA – _"Good work guys, now let's break here" Both text boxes appeared at once and disappeared together showing both Matthew and Melissa talking in unison. For a few minutes the sprites lingered on screen and talked about how they'd be able to send Eren and his friends home and how they could finish the destruction on Trost.

_MIKASA – _"Wait guys I got it!" all sprites turned to Mikasa as her text boxes appeared one after the other. "In our world when we sealed Trost it was slightly similar to the situation we're in. Even the Boulder is over there in that building. As for when we return, I suspect that whatever brought us her can take us back. Do either of you remember anything from before we landed here?"

_EREN – _"Actually I remember that when we were falling out of those trees the grass below us turned black. Maybe if we find our way out there we could find a way to come back." Eren looked triumphant and paced a little in excitement.

_MATTHEW – _"Well I don't understand what you mean about recovering Trost but if we can get you to the point you need to go to be sent home then consider my squad as your escort." Matthew's text box disappeared and all the sprites on screen saluted before running off the right of the screen again and the screen fading to black.

* * *

**And there we go guys, chapter 3 up and running. I hope you enjoyed and will leave reviews about how good the story is or if it still needs improvement. I also hope you enjoyed the musical queues and that you used the right music which was given at the start of Chapter 1. Now I take my leave and I will let you guys go to review and favorite/follow. As a bonus if you'd like to check out my other stories just click my name and view my profile. I'm sure somewhere the site will show my other stories (most of which are on hold whether it's because of writer's block or I just don't want to work on them right now) and you can read those in your spare time as well. Bye guys!**

**- Riku**


End file.
